Core B-Clinical Core The purpose of the Clinical Core is to provide critical support for individual projects, including (1) assistance with recruitment and screening of normal subjects, (2) the identification of patients with specific autonomic disorders, (3) nursing and paramedical support for the performance of individual studies, and (4) the management of clinical resources (equipment and space) in a cost-effective manner. Shared study rooms and equipment permit flexibility and will maximize the availability of computer data acquisition systems, and specialized equipment. The Clinical Core supports state-of-the-art techniques for the functional assessment of autonomic function in man. In addition to providing a wide array of established methods and techniques, this core has developed novel approaches to the analysis of complex biomedical signals, which can be now applied to support individual projects.